


I’ll burn your name into my throat, I’ll be the fire that will get you

by thisaremyfics



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Calum is lovely, F/M, and so is Harry with his Persian rug, shorty thing I wrote for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaremyfics/pseuds/thisaremyfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It takes an hour for Calum to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll burn your name into my throat, I’ll be the fire that will get you

**Author's Note:**

> Silly thing I wrote for my friend when I didn't want to study, hope you like it Jess <3.
> 
> no proof read and I own no one, you know the drill :).  
> enjoy!.

The chill of the air hits Calum as soon as he steps out to the garden, dry and biting through his clothes, numbness already beginning to seep into his fingers, making them acheat the joints. He pulls his beanie down over the icy tips of his ears and tries to ignore the temptation to simply slip back inside, grab another drink and pass out on Harry’s couch, but he already promised himself (and Harry) that he wouldn’t throw up (again) on the Persian rug him and Louis bought for the house when they moved in together, _the sickening cute bastards and their pretty expensive rugs_ , so instead his in the back garden trying to come back to his senses because _five beers and some mixed drinks are never a clever idea Calum what were you thinking._

The sounds of traffic is distant in the background, and then it’s just a blur of voices and laughter, soft yellow light just above de back door making the edges of everything seem less sharp. There’s an open window somewhere on the other side of the house, letting out all the noise from inside —loud murmurs, all voices mixed together making it sound like just one. It’s all white plastic chair and soft grass filled up with people, all of them drinking, laughing, smoking, smiling.

He doesn’t know how he ends up napping on the swing set but when he wakes up he’s chilling, all alone in the garden except for a girl sitting on the opposite swing.

“’bout time you woke up mate, thought you were dead for a minute there”, she says, a mischievous smile playing at her lips, half her face obscured by the plants and trees surrounding them. She’s pretty, all olive skin with a dashing smile and kind eyes, dark hair that looks with a touch of violet in the dark and she’s just seen Calum drooling over himself while sleeping on a swing set, _way to make a first impression, wonderful._

“Um, sorry I um” he babbles, “how long was I dead?” he asks her, blushing.

She looks at him dead in the eye, the same little smirk firm on her lips “pretty much like an hour, tho you started talking like twenty minutes ago, quite entertaining if you ask me”, she replies with a soft laugh.

He’s about to open his mouth to keep the conversation going, because if there’s one thing Calum Hood knows how to do is talk to a pretty girl, no matter how his friends seem to think otherwise, but she beats him to it. Sitting straighter and suddenly alert she asks him, with a glint in her eyes and a blinding smile “Is that a Pierce the Veil hoodie you’re wearing?”

“Uhm” he looks down because he barely remembers getting dressed early in the afternoon and he is, in fact, wearing his favourite ptv loosing hoodie, a black, comfortable one he got when he was sixteen. “Uhm yeah it is, I love them” he replies smiling, angling his body to face her a little more “’M Calum” he added, holding his hand for her to shake.

“’M Jess” she smiles, “and I love them too, they are my favourite band, saw them live last October”.

“Me too,” Calum replies, unable to keep the excitement from bubbling in his stomach. “In London.”

“Me too!” Jess exclaims a little too loudly, “It was aces, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” He agrees with a nod. His stomach swooped pleasantly, a beautiful girl with a good taste in music was rare.

They chat about music and about the concert for a good few minutes before they started talking about school. Jess divulging that she lived in the suburbs and had just finished her A Levels, and was planning on attending at Manchester University in the fall to take tourism.

“You serious?! I’m going there too!” He says, unable to contain his happiness, these were too many coincidences.

“Oh my god, we definitely have to meet up there and hang out!” she says in between giggles, clapping her hands softly.

“Yeah definitely, we could uhm” he coughs, trying to find the words and not make a foul out of himself, _smooth Hood_ , he thinks “we could maybe have dinner sometime? If you want to?” He says trying not to sound too hopeful and failing miserably.

“I’d love to Cal” she says with a private smile, looking down to her lap, a light blush on her cheeks.

He’s about to ask her to go inside for a little when she suddenly gaps and gets up, checking her phone, its light illuminating her face completely, and Calum swoons a little but nobody can blame him, she’s even prettier with a good lightening.

“It’s been an hour, I have to go or my parents will kill me, I’ll see you around Cal” she says and before he can react to her departure, she plants a wet smooch on his right cheek, and hurries to the door, leaving a starstrucked Calum behind.

Just when she’s about to go inside, he snaps out of it and runs to get her, and before she gets to the door’s handle he turns her around and kiss her.

Jess is shocked for a second before kissing him back, her fingers tangling in his hair, his heart thudding against his ribs in his chest as Jess’ lips moved against his own.

“Don’t fall in love” Calum says softly as she pulls back. “Not until we meet up again at least.”

Jess nodded, her eyes locked with Calum’ own. “Alright,” she whispered back. 

“Give me your number then?” He asks cheekily. She kissed his’s cheek after entering her number in Calum’s phone, quickly turning around to go inside the house.

And maybe, just maybe he texts her first thing in the morning, saying something like “I can’t wait to feel your lips again” because even 15 minutes without them is 14 minutes and 59 seconds too many for him.


End file.
